


Getting through

by Darthcassandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthcassandra/pseuds/Darthcassandra
Summary: A Diary entry from a Depressed mind





	Getting through

Depression. What is depression. I think the average person would answer this with “overwhelming sadness” or perhaps, “emptiness”. While not wrong, they’re not right, either. How can I get through to you? 

The average person may also say, that the best cure for depression is to surround yourself with close friends and family. People who care for you. Open your eyes and see all the people around who care for you and support you. How can you be depressed? Don’t you see what everyone around you is doing for you? Can’t you see they care? How can I get through to you? 

It’s not that I can’t see it, or register what it is, but sometimes, I’m not able to really understand, or trust, what they’re trying to give me. Sometimes, my mind won’t allow me to accept it. How can I get through to you?

It’s because you don’t sleep enough. You don’t think positively. It’s because you like to be alone. How can I get through to you? 

Not enough sleep. You think I stay up for days at a time, making myself sick from it, on purpose? That the paranoia creeping into mind and the guilt howling in my ear are weapons I purposely created for my own deconstruction? I’m tired all the time, but sleep is always distant. Hard to catch. Flighty. A white hare in the snow.  
Positivity.  
I want to be with others, but I’m afraid. Of whispers and shaded eyes. Of the faint hiss of steam when surrounded by people, and the dripping echo of being alone. Do I want a symphony of nails of chalk boards, or the single note of metal scraping metal? The feeling of a full body tattoo, or biting down on your fork. I want to reach out but the heat is overwhelming, and the cold is unbearable. How can I get through to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet finished. 
> 
> This is not a story per say. An explanation? A diary entry. Personal therapy.


End file.
